


Ares

by bindedlies



Category: Wonder Woman (1976), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, relationships between friends, starting out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bindedlies/pseuds/bindedlies
Summary: She never could quite explain why he was always around, or why she enjoyed his company.
Relationships: Ares/Hippolyta, Ares/Hippolyta (Wonder Woman)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Ares

The truth is— Ares was always there for her. After Heracles, after Diana, and after her own death; the God of War stood beside her. Typically silent unless spoken to, but awfully comforting in times of need. They both knew where they would end up at the end of the night, if he didn’t leave to return to Aphrodite’s bed. 

The worst of times came when he left. Ares; always a military man, joined a faction. He was gone for several months before the Gods invited the Queen to his welcome-home gathering- which was a party but Zeus hated the word. She only agreed because she was comfortable with the Gods if he was around, no prying eyes- or hands, no rude remarks about her tactics or about Diana.

When he saw her, it wasn’t a magical moment. It wasn’t a hug and kiss, or even just a wave. He smiled, but an Ares smile that never left his lips. Her heart felt as if it were skipping beats, and her eyes fell when she saw the Goddess of Love staring into them. She knew of them, of course.

Spending most of the time at the champagne fountain sounded pleasant, and as Apollo hit her with his hips a little too unpleasantly, she was off to a corner. Hoping to find a sacred nymph or one of Zeus’ hidden lovers to spend her night with.

No, everyone was dancing and she felt sick because she was drinking the God’s wine, and her feet were hurting from the sandals she knew not to wear, but he liked them. Yes, /he/ liked them. The man who she came for, and the reason for this entire ordeal. An open door caught her eye, and it wasn’t like she hadn’t been in Zeus’ office before- on more personal terms than wanted. 

She scurried in, locking the door behind her with the hand that wasn’t carrying those dreadful shoes. The obnoxious large painting of Zeus; that seemed to give her goosebumps for no good reason, stared down at her. His throne still as egotistical as ever, and has shared many stains in the day. She sat on the covered office chair, throwing her leg up on the other side of the arm. A most un-queenly way to sit.

The hard boots that came down the hallway made her hairs stand, knowing Zeus probably had on uggs made her feel better- but not quite as the door handle jiggled. The Queen didn’t show fear when he materialized, as he always did. His face red with anger: like always, and his body stance ready to fight. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
He was always so handsome, even with his curly blonde hair and his red skin that always clashed if he wore blue. He softened as soon as he saw her, a sign of respect- she told herself. 

“Queen Hippolyta.” 

The name stung her, he never called her that. It was always Lyta, or something stupid that only men could come up with. 

“God of War.”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
The silence in the air made her throat swell, and her stand. “I’m guessing you’re using this room, I’ll leave.” She bent to pick up those blasted shoes once more, only to be stopped by his hand on her lower back. 

“Use?” His eyes weren’t red anymore, and they hadn’t been for a while- she just hadn’t noticed.

Her chuckle was her only response, until she turned. “We had our first time on that desk, when I was much younger... and that chair. I know what you use this room for. I hope she enjoys it— seeing Zeus while Ares bruises her cervix.” His hand dropped, and his eyebrows knitted together. 

“I’m not with Aphrodite, for your information.” His red eyes returned but not for her, “I broke things off- just now.” He pointed towards the door. “That’s why I came in here, not to bruise her cervix or whatever. I came in here because I was angry, because I couldn’t find you. I couldn’t be near those people who aren’t actually happy I’m home because that means war on Olympus.”

The Queen’s eyes rolled, his little speeches always gave her the worst headaches. “You’re very cute.” She dropped her sandals on top of his boots. Her bare feet stepping on them as well, and suddenly- neither were quite so angry anymore.


End file.
